Bref
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: Bref. Ce type fait des jeux de mots pourris.


**Rating :** K+

 ** **Genre :**** Humour / Tranche de vie.

 **Disclaimer :** La série 'Bref' appartient à Kyan Khojandi et Bruno Muschio.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit sur le thème « Pourri », à l'occasion de la 91ème Nuit du Fof, le 3 Novembre 2017. Le principe est d'écrire un OS en une heure. C'est le cas pour ce texte, bien qu'il ait été corrigé et légèrement retravaillé le lendemain.

N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP pour plus de détails.

* * *

 **Bref. Ce type fait des jeux de mots pourris.**

J'étais à une soirée chez Maud. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle organise une soirée, elle a fait _« C'est ma soirée ou c'est pas ma soirée ? »_ et tout le monde a crié. Je me faisais un peu chier. Puis j'ai vu une fille. Elle était pas hyper canon. Mais elle avait un grain de beauté sur la joue.

J'ai trouvé ça mignon.

J'ai voulu aller lui parler, mais ce type m'a intercepté.

Il m'a dit : _« Pourquoi est-ce qu'en Angleterre les maisons ne sont pas solides ? »_. J'ai pas compris pourquoi il me demandait ça. Alors il m'a dit : _« Parce qu'elle sont anglaises ! »_. J'ai compris qu'il voulait faire une blague.

Mais j'ai pas compris la blague. Je l'ai regardé. Il m'a regardé. Il a compris que j'avais pas compris. Alors il a répété. _« Parce qu'elles sont anglaises ! »_. J'avais toujours pas compris. Alors il a fait ce truc que je déteste et que font les gens quand on les comprends pas. Il a détaché chaque syllabe.

 _« Par-ce-que-elles-sont-an-glaises ! »_. J'ai pas compris. Il a encore répété. Il a encore détaché les syllabes. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

J'ai fait semblant de comprendre et j'ai rigolé. Il m'a regardé. Je l'ai regardé. Il a compris que j'avais fait semblant de comprendre.

Malaise.

.

Plus tard dans la soirée, j'ai voulu retourner voir la fille au grain de beauté. Je l'ai pas trouvée. J'ai vu Maud qui m'a dit _« Tu veux du cake aux olives ? »_. J'en voulais pas. Elle m'a pas écouté. Elle est repartie. J'ai recommencé à chercher la fille au grain de beauté.

Je l'ai trouvée, mais ce type m'a encore intercepté.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'une voyelle ? »_

 _« Euh... »_

 _« La femme d'un voyou ! »_

Il a éclaté de rire alors que c'était pas drôle. Il a vu que je rigolais pas. Il m'a donné une tape sur l'épaule genre 'tape amicale et virile'. Il m'a fait mal.

Il a fait : _« Hu-mour, Mec ! Faut a-voir de l'hu-mour, Mec ! »._

J'aime pas les gens qui disent _« Mec ! »._

.

Encore plus tard dans la soirée, j'ai réussi à aborder la fille au grain de beauté. On a discuté un moment. J'ai fait des blagues drôles. Elle a rigolé. C'était cool. Je voyais mes chances de conclure augmenter à chaque blague racontée.

Puis ce type est arrivé. Et il a demandé : _« Quelle est la nourriture préférée des cannibales ? »_. Il commençait à m'énerver avec ses jeux de mots pourris. Je voulais l'envoyer chier, mais là, la fille au grain de beauté a répondu : _« Les croques monsieur ! »_

C'était pas drôle. Ils ont rigolé tous les deux.

Alors il a dit : _« Pourquoi est-ce qu'en Angleterre les maisons ne sont pas solides ? »._ Elle connaissait pas la réponse. J'ai voulu reprendre la conversation et j'ai dit : _« Parce qu'elle sont anglaises ! »._

En disant ça, j'ai enfin compris la blague. Pas _« anglaises »_ comme la nationalité. _« En glaise »_ comme la terre, le matériau. _« Parce qu'elles sont en glaise ! »._ La glaise, c'est pas solide. Surtout si il pleut. Et il pleut tout le temps en Angleterre. J'y suis jamais allé. Mais tout le monde le dit. Alors je le dis aussi. Du coup, les maisons en glaise, elles doivent pas avoir bonne mine en Angleterre.

La fille au grain de beauté a rigolé. Elle a dit : _« T'es trop drôle ! J'adore ton humour ! »._ Sauf qu'elle me le disait pas, à moi. Elle le disait à ce type. Du coup, ils ont rigolé. Et ils sont partis ensemble.

Je suis resté tout seul.

Maud est passée, elle a dit _« Qui veut du cake aux olives ? »._ J'en voulais. Elle m'a pas écoutée. Elle est partie. Je suis resté seul. Sans cake aux olives.

 **Bref.** Ce type fait des jeux de mots pourris.

.

Le même soir, à cinq heures du matin. J'étais dans mon lit. J'ai reçu un texto de ce type.

 _« Les femmes de voyou, ça récite les voyelles au lit ! »._


End file.
